


A Lot Of A Lot

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Multiamory March, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's babbling, because that's kind of what she <i>does</i>. But it's not because of nerves, it's because of <i>excitement</i>, and she's so, so ready to take what Sara and Nyssa are offering her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "trapped", for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2134469#cmt2134469) "Felicity/Nyssa/Sara, bondage, double penetration".

“Take a breath,” Sara reminds her, smiling softly. 

Felicity wants to listen because, yeah, breathing is kind of important. But her body doesn’t want to obey, and, wow, what a surprise, when does her body _ever_ want to obey her? So Felicity should be breathing, and she is, she must be, because she hasn’t passed out yet. But, as usual, she’s putting less emphasis on that all-important breathing and more on _talking_.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she babbles. “It’s just - It’s just that this is a _lot_.” She makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a snort, because that was sort of a terrible way to describe what’s happening. The whole _point_ of this is that it’s ‘a lot’, that Felicity is going to take everything, that she’s going to open up for every last inch of that ‘a lot’.

Sara laughs softly, holding Felicity’s hand and leaning over her where Felicity’s sprawled on the bed. “You’re doing fine, Felicity,” she promises.

“Good, that’s good,” Felicity says quickly. “Because I _want_ this, I do. I just have this bad habit of biting off more than I can chew, or my eyes being bigger than my stomach. Or bigger than my -” She waves a vague hand down between her legs, and Sara ducks her head and makes a very obvious and very appreciated effort not to start giggling helplessly at Felicity’s ridiculousness. 

This whole thing is supposed to be sexy, and Felicity has a horrible feeling she’s ruining the mood.

“It’s not that I’m not kinky or anything,” she hurries on and, God, would her mouth shut up already!? “I mean, in college I went through a pretty rebellious phase. Which I, uh, don’t want to talk about right now, but it totally happened.” She waves her hand again, a little more wildly this time, and have her hands always been this awkward? What the hell does she do with them usually? This feels like a really bad time to forget how hands are supposed to function. “So I can totally be kinky, and I _am_ being kinky, because just being here with you two feels pretty damn kinky all by itself.”

She’s _still_ waving her hand, like she can’t stop, and Nyssa’s been quiet through Felicity’s latest outburst, but now she leans forward and captures Felicity’s flailing arm. There’s a click of metal, and Felicity feels the babble die down as she looks up at the handcuff Nyssa’s just snapped onto her wrist. Sara tilts Felicity’s other hand, the one Sara’s still holding, and Nyssa attaches the other ring of the cuffs to that wrist, keeping Felicity hands bound together.

“Does that help?” Nyssa asks bluntly, and Felicity tilts her head back to look at Nyssa’s expression. She’s kneeling behind Felicity’s head, so the angle makes her seem upside down, and she’s very clearly smirking.

Felicity glances back at the cuffs and the way they give her an excuse to keep her hands still. “Huh,” she mutters thoughtfully. “It kinda _does_.”

“Now,” Nyssa begins firmly, “do we need to have another conversation about safewords and limits?”

Sara sighs, giving Nyssa a look that’s somehow a mixture of admonishing and fond. “What Nyssa’s trying to say,” she explains carefully, giving Felicity’s fingers a squeeze, “is that you can stop any time you want.” She leans down, pressing a sweet kiss to Felicity’s lips. “You’ve taken so much already, and you looked so beautiful doing it, with our fingers buried in your pussy. You don’t have to go any further than that.”

Felicity is _definitely_ breathing now, because she can feel herself panting at Sara’s words, can feel her cunt clenching down on nothing just thinking about how _good_ it felt to be fingered by them both. “I want it,” she blurts out. “I want it so _bad_.”

Sara kisses her again, before looking up at Nyssa with a grin. “ _Told_ you she was cute.”

Nyssa makes an agreeable noise, something low and a little smutty, and Felicity is officially _done_ babbling. She can’t wait a second longer, and Sara steadies her when Felicity sits up, still a little woozy from the last orgasm they coaxed out of her but so, so ready for the next one.

“Let’s do this,” Felicity says with the kind of confidence she usually reserves for hacking.

Sara grins, settling back to lean against the headboard. Which gives Felicity a nice view of Sara’s half of that ‘a lot’ Felicity is going to be taking. It’s not the thickest or longest dildo Felicity’s ever seen, but it’s definitely thicker and longer than Sara’s fingers had been, and Felicity swallows, eyes fixed on Sara’s strap-on, her mouth suddenly so dry that her throat clicks. 

A glance behind her shows the other half of that ‘a lot’, Nyssa’s half. Her dildo is the same size as Sara’s strap-on, the leather harness that holds it in place gleaming against Nyssa’s naked skin, and Felicity’s heart rate speeds up as Nyssa urges her to straddle Sara’s lap.

She’s doing this, oh God, she’s _doing_ this, and it’s going to be amazing, she just knows it is. Her knees push down against the bed beside Sara’s hips, her thighs spread wide, looping her arms over Sara’s neck for balance. The cuffs clink against the headboard, and Felicity grips the metal rung and holds on hard enough to turn her knuckles white. 

She gasps when Sara slides a thumb down over her clit, then lower, fingers dipping in shallowly and spreading Felicity’s folds. “Ready?” Sara asks softly, and Felicity nods with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm. Nyssa’s hand presses against her naked back, bracing Felicity as she starts to lower herself slowly, the blunt head of Sara’s strap-on nudging up against her cunt.

Felicity groans when it starts to push into her, and Sara kisses her tenderly and guides her through it, inch by inch. Felicity’s thighs are already trembling, fresh sweat prickling at her skin, but she takes it all, the dildo dragging so deliciously along her insides. 

“So good,” Sara whispers, brushing hair behind Felicity’s ear. “Are you ready for Nyssa?”

Felicity’s eyes flutter closed. “Yes, I -” She stops, sucks in a ragged breath. “Do it. _Please_.”

She feels Nyssa move closer, kneeling between Sara’s legs and urging Felicity’s thighs wider still. The head of Nyssa’s strap-on slides down the cleft of Felicity’s ass, and she whimpers and pushes back into it before she can stop herself. She never even _considered_ this before, but now they’ve offered it to her she thinks she’ll _die_ if she has to wait a single second longer.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Sara tells her gently, holding Felicity tight. 

Nyssa’s breasts push against Felicity’s back, her hand reaching around to settle against Felicity’s stomach. “Breathe deeply and slowly,” Nyssa says, her voice right beside Felicity’s ear, the words ticklish against Felicity’s skin. She lines her strap-on up behind Sara’s, the head brushing Felicity’s cunt, and for a moment Felicity panics, because she’s going to be taking both of them at once and she’s honestly not sure that’s _possible_ , no matter how long they spent stretching her open, working her up to it. “ _Breathe_ ,” Nyssa says again, interrupting Felicity’s doubts, her voice cutting through the anxiety and reminding Felicity how much she wants to be there, reminding her that it’ll be so good with both of them inside of her.

She does as Nyssa asks, breathing carefully, and Sara urges her hips up slightly, Sara’s strap-on sliding out of her just a little. It’s when Felicity’s exhaling that Sara guides her back down, and Felicity whines as Nyssa’s strap-on pushes in beside the first. God, she can feel it, feel the _stretch_ of it, and they hold her through it, hands stroking her arms, her sides, her hair. Felicity’s shaking, shaking so _hard_ , and it almost burns, except it doesn’t, not entirely. It’s too incredible to be painful and too _raw_ to be pure pleasure. It’s something new, something that leaves her outside of herself, and for the first time in her life Felicity is genuinely speechless.

Their hands stop her once she’s sunk all the way down, keeping her caught between them. Which is laughable, because they don’t need to catch her: Felicity’s already trapped, already utterly ensnared, and there’s nowhere for her to go, nowhere she’d _want_ to go. 

She’ll want this again, want it over and over - she’s certain of it with every fibre of her being. 

Nyssa lips brush her shoulder, and Felicity trembles, her cunt clenching down and making her moan for how thick the strap-ons feel inside of her, how _full_ she is. “I want to see you fuck yourself for us,” Nyssa hisses, and Sara’s watching with wide eyes, and Felicity’s body never obeys her but apparently it obeys Nyssa just fine. She rises up, then fucks herself back down, and a keening sound is wrenched out of her, her whole body quaking. Felicity can feel how wet she is, how spread her pussy is, and she must be dripping down the length of the dildos, hot and flushed and swollen around them. 

Felicity’s not the athlete of the team, she’s not the fighter. But she can feel the power coiling in her legs as she keeps riding the strap-ons, even with Sara and Nyssa’s considerably more impressive strength bracing her weight, both of them gripping her waist and hips and helping her move. Every time her hips grind back down she _whines_ for it, the dildos feeling like they get a little deeper with every rock of her body.

Her vision tunnels out, a chill creeping over the top of her head and down to her hairline. Her mind is so quiet, that usual buzz of her thoughts whirring away now fading into blissful silence, and all Felicity can hear is her own rough gasps mixing with the sound of Sara and Nyssa breathing. 

She’s barely even a person anymore, she’s just _sex_ , and Felicity cries out when she comes, her hips snapping down, the dildos rubbing along her walls, every part of her seizing up. She goes taut like a wire, and then the wire snaps and she’s melting into Sara and Nyssa’s waiting arms, floods of warmth and spikes of ice shooting through her, everything topsy-turvy and _wonderful_ , muscles fluttering around the strap-ons as she pants her way through the aftershocks.

It’s a damn good thing that Sara and Nyssa are so strong, because Felicity officially has no energy left whatsoever. They basically lift her up and lay her back against the mattress all by themselves, Felicity not doing a thing to help them, too busy floating on bliss and whimpering when the dildos slip out of her.

She’s never felt so _empty_.

But Sara and Nyssa curl up on either side of her, their arms slung over her chest and stomach, and Felicity finds her way back to reality, her brain rebooting slowly but surely as she lies in their arms.

She opens her mouth, trying to find the words to tell them how incredible it felt, how much she appreciates it, how badly they’ve probably ruined her because she can’t imagine anything else feeling that good ever again. 

But all that comes out is a garbled sound, a rusty, “ _Gragh_.”

Felicity groans, slapping her still-cuffed hands over her eyes. She hears Sara chuckling, her voice murmuring, “So cute.”

“Agreed,” Nyssa says softly, and there’s a smile in her words. “She was a good choice. I can only hope Felicity will wish to join us again.”

Felicity inhales slowly. “Felicity would very much like to join you again. Multiple times. Pretty much whenever you’ll have her,” she insists and, urgh, she just referred to herself in the third person. But Sara and Nyssa’s arms only squeeze her tighter, so she figures maybe they don’t mind her Felicity-ness. Maybe they even kind of _like_ it, because she’s pretty sure Nyssa is laughing under her breath, and Felicity peeks out from behind her fingers and grins, still feeling just as trapped by them and still loving every second.


End file.
